


Old Traditions

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Feelings, Grand Marshal Hux, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, They both want it but can't admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren wants to do something to raise morale on the ship, and decides to introduce an old tradition from Alderaan he had heard about a lifetime ago.Grand Marshal Hux isn't buying it, but goes along with it.They are being ridiculous and are in denial of their true feelings for each other (- I am hoping to write additional chapters.)Please forgive me Father, for I have sinned.Also, my usual disclaimer of imperfect grammar and punctuation as well as tense.Happy Easter peeps! Happy Hunting!





	Old Traditions

Things were definitely better than they had been in The Order, and the new Supreme Leader had an idea. He had been thinking of ways to further boost morale within the ranks and throughout the ship. One night he remembered hearing about an old tradition back on Alderaan, which had involved fuzzy, large-eared cute animals hiding eggs. There was also some sort mystical, a spiritual day around the same time but Ren had no idea what that had to do with hiding eggs. He decided to leave that part out.

Ren had sent out notices both through data pads and on actual, physical paper… and it was this one he soon found shoved in his face.

“Ren, what is this about? Is this really necessary?” Hux, of course, of course, he’d be against it.

“C’mon, Grand Marshal. It will be fun. Great for the officers, staff and the like. A few hours at the end of the week aren’t going to do any harm.” Ren smiled at Hux, and all Hux could do was roll his eyes.

“Who is going to hide all these eggs?” Hux asked though he already knew the answer.

“Us. We are.”

“Ren, there is no us.”

Then it was Ren’s turn to roll his eyes.  
__

Ren took great pride in acquiring the eggs and giving a basketful to Hux to hide. To be honest, Hux wanted to slap the smug look off Ren’s face, but there was a part of him that also wanted to kiss it right off him. Which was absurd. They didn’t kiss. That’s not what they were, what they were all about. They were about mutual stress relief, quick rough fucks, or sloppy but satisfying blowjobs in supply closets. They weren’t intimate, they weren’t close and there were _no_ feelings involved. They just fucked.

“Hux, hide these… don’t make it too easy though but also not too hard. We want them to be found, this is supposed to be fun.” Ren teased as he turned to his own basket full of eggs.

“So, what’s the plan then?” Hux asked he really had no clue about this ancient, ridiculous tradition.

Ren smiled and huffed softly as he approached Hux again. “Hide them tonight. Tomorrow at the start of the Beta shift, people will scour the ship to find them.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

Hux looked at Ren and he looked so, young, so innocent, so happy and excited that it shocked the Grand Marshal. He could see that this meant a lot to Ren and he resigned himself to care too.

“Very well, see you at the start of Beta shift then.” Hux’s voice was soft as he turned to make his way to his quarters.

In his rooms, Hux stared at the eggs Ren gave him. They were decent sized and when Hux picked one up he was surprised how they weren’t exactly hard… but they had an interesting weight to them.

His eyes clouded over as he looked over the basket and let his mind wander. He looked at the chrono and decided it was time to get the ridiculousness over with.

It didn’t take him that long to hide the eggs and about an hour later he found himself back in his rooms. He quickly removed his uniform as he moved through his quarters and turned on some soft music and dimmed the lights just slightly.

He grabbed a glass and the decanter of rare brandy and poured himself a generous amount. He sat on his ice blue couch and took a sip, sighing with relief as the amber liquid hit his tongue.

Hux was relaxed and as he sipped more brandy, a dark smile played across his mouth.

He had yet to hide _all_ the eggs.

__

Ren had a blast hiding the eggs. He felt young, free and… happy. He was especially taken by Hux, how he eventually came around. It was silly, Kylo knew, having these feels towards Hux. They were to be nothing more than stress relief and an alliance, joint command. There was no way he could ever let Hux know how he truly felt when they fucked – that Kylo felt it was much more than that. That Kylo wanted much _more_ than that.

He wanted to kiss Hux from head to toe, not just bite as they usually did but he desperately wanted to be gentle and thorough. He had wanted them to spend the entire night together, that one didn’t rush off once the afterglow had subsided and the halls were clear.

Kylo had to shake his head to jostle those thoughts away. He knew what a fantasy that was. Grand Marshal Armitage Hux would only ever be… Kylo couldn’t even finish the thought… he just sighed and made his way back to his rooms.

__

At the start of the Beta shift, Ren found Hux where he usually did, on the bridge looking over the TIEs and commanding officers.

“It’s Easter, Hux. You can relax, you know.” Kylo whispered as he made his way to stand beside Hux.

“I know, but you weren’t here yet.”

As the officers found what eggs they could, they brought them back to the Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal with delight and Hux didn’t understand why they were so proud and excited. For each egg they brought back, Ren gave them a token to pick something out of the variety of items Ren had put together.

Hux watched in awe, as he was completely unaware of the end result. The items, the prizes weren’t bad: extra credits, days off, time at the spa, and a variety of high-quality sweets and chocolates of course. Hux was also in awe of how organized and well thought out the event was, how organized and well thought out _Ren_ was. But then as the last eggs were returned, a horrifying thought dawned on Hux. Ren had counted the eggs.

“Supreme Leader, I think this is all of the eggs.” Mitaka declared as he handed Ren the last egg. Ren only smiled and handed Mitaka a token.

Ren slowly turned his head towards Hux, and Hux did his best to stay straight faced and staring straight ahead. There were five tokens left in Ren’s hand.

Once everyone had cleared the room, Ren turned fully to Hux, a look on his face Hux could not place and that absolutely terrified him. He didn’t know the Ren that was staring at him.

“Did you hide _all_ the eggs, Hux?”

“Yes…”

“Are you sure?”

Hux blinked slowly as he tried to figure out a way out of this but Ren didn’t give him a chance. Without warning, Ren rose to his feet and grabbed Hux by the forearm to bring him to his feet, right up against Ren.

The sudden, uncontrolled movement had Hux’s translucent lashes flutter and his mouth part in a silent gasp.

“Ah, I see.” Ren’s voice low and right against Hux’s ear. “You _did_ hide all the eggs…” Hux had to bite back a moan as he could feel Ren’s breath on his ear and the hint of his warm, wet tongue as he licked his obscene lips that were ghosting against Hux’s ear. “My quarters, _now_ , Grand Marshal.”

Hux swallowed thickly, “Yes, Supreme Leader.”


End file.
